DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War
This is the new roleplay page for DBF Wiki: A Multiverse at War. All the info and story is carried over from this forum. Story The year is... eh... who knows at this point. The Death Battle Fanon Wiki is a fun little place where characters from all sorts of different universes can come together and have some fun. Yeah, sometimes they beat each other to the death and end up as the butt of memes, but for the most part they all have fun with it. And things would continue to be fun, until someone decides to ruin all that. After a good year or so of fun times, the bloodthirsty jester with an enormous superiority complex, Dimentio, decided that things weren't suiting his desires. So, learning from his mistakes in Super Paper Mario, he decided to go after the entire DBF Wiki multiverse - stretching across the various universes that the characters who hang out there hail from. Many characters, as well as OC's and users on the wiki, have began to realize more of their power. In this great time of cataclysm, everyone's all been deciding whose side their on. If they'd like to save the wiki, or conquer it... ...Or just adhere to their own agendas and go with whoever can pay more. This story will stretch across several universes and will involve going inside of fictional verses every now and then, with some time being spent at the DBF Wiki. Imagine it sort of like Super Paper Mario. Rules #All wiki rules apply. #No completely pointless posts. Like... seriously, just don't. #There might be spoilers for various games/movies/anime/shows/whatever. But seeing as how a lot of this wiki involves spoilers due to its very nature, that should be a given. #Don't just add one sentence. Unless that's all you can do and you really need to. #Seeing as how this is inspired by Paper Mario, there's no need to be completely dark and serious in this. There might come a time later on where things get darker and whatnot, but this can start out as a lighthearted and joking sort of story. #For now, everyone can only RP as three characters at a time. There might be a point where I will allow everyone to add in a character or two to this, but for right now we'll stick with three. #Post character profiles (for OC's and self-inserts only) down below, or PM them to me over the chat, or post them on the blog page. #Out-of-character (OOC) posts must be marked with parentheses. #Please, PLEASE be original with your OC's and self-inserts. #On that same note, no godmodding. As in, no deciding another character's moves with your own. No saying something like "Link slashed at Mario with his Master Sword, killing him". It is up to the Mario RPer to decide whether Mario is dead. #KEEP YOUR CHARACTERS AND UNIVERSES IN THEIR CONTEXT! Don't give characters abilities they don't have. #For the sake of balance, please don't make or claim characters with any powers above Universal, unless they're villains. #On that same note, please don't claim characters like Ronald McDonald and whatnot. In-universe joke characters like Dan Hibiki and Hercule Satan would be A-OK (and weaker characters will be made just a little more powerful so they can contend with powerhouses), but characters like Cool Cat are not. Like, seriously. Please no Cool Cat. Profile Skeleton (OC's and self-inserts only) Original Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Title of work character appears in: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Fan Characters: *Username: *Original Character Name: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Series the character is an OC from: *Appearance: (Link to picture or give description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: (If your character has a page here, link to that page) Self-Inserts: *Username: *Nickname: *Age: *Gender: *Alignment: *Favorite series: (List off a few) *Appearance: (Link to picture or give a description) *Bio: *Powers, Weapons, and Abilities: All accepted profiles will be listed on a future blog post. Characters: This is a first come, first serve sort of thing. The first to claim a character on this list will be able to RP as them. If a character is not on this list, you can comment saying you'd like to be such character. All the characters on this list are simply characters I thought were fitting default characters and in no way are we limited to them. Heroes *Ryu (Street Fighter) - Austrian-Man-Meat *Dan Hibiki (Street Fighter) - *Sayaka Miki (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - *Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Pit (Kid Icarus) - Wingding341 *Dark Pit (Kid Icarus) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *Rin Tohsaka (Fate/stay night) - *Shirou Emiya (Fate/stay night) - *Sans (Undertale) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Papyrus (Undertale) - *Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) - GalacticAttorney *Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) - *Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - BonBooker *Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy) - *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) - *Link (The Legend of Zelda) - Pikart767 *Kirby (Kirby) - Kirbyfan22222 *Bayonetta (Bayonetta) - WarpyNeko930 *JonTron (YouTube) - FingermanAwesomeness *Dante (Devil May Cry) - Austrian-Man-Meat *Ein (Riviera: The Promised Land) - Ahomeschoolingroudon *King Dedede (Kirby) - Quauntonaut *Mega Man (Mega Man) - Riolu-San *Frisk (Undertale) - ArachnoGia *Asgore (Undertale) - DanganPersona *Makoto Naegi (Dangan Ronpa) - DanganPersona *Charmander (Pokémon) - FingermanAwesomeness Anti-Heroes *Archer (Fate/stay night) (With Rin Tohsaka) - *Druella (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) - Saikou the Lewd King *Deadpool (Marvel) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Guts (Berserk) - *Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) - Wingding341 *Roxas (Kingdom Hearts) - *Lobo (DC) - *Ika Musume (Squid Girl) - Ness5555 *Mettaton (Undertale) - Quauntonaut *Merasmus (Team Fortress 2) - KingDedede8888 *Hakumen (BlazBlue) - Shadow7615 Villains *Dimentio (Paper Mario) (Main villain) - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) - Derpurple *M. Bison (Street Fighter) - Shrek-it Ralph *Ragyo Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) - *Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) - GalacticAttorney *Gilgamesh (Fate/stay night) - WarpyNeko930 *The Joker (DC) - Thetmartens *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) - PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 *Shuma-Gorath (Marvel) - BonBooker *Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) - BonBooker *Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!) - *Flowey (Undertale) - Saikou the Lewd King *Taskmaster (Marvel) - Emperor Frost *Doctor Doom (Marvel) - Derpurple *Vergil (Devil May Cry) - Austrian-Man-Meat *SCP-682 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-999) - ArachnoGia *SCP-999 (SCP Foundation) (With SCP-682) - ArachnoGia *Aku (Samurai Jack) - ArachnoGia *Golbez (Final Fantasy) - Shadow7615 Accepted OC's *Zach Sylvr - GalacticAttorney *Jacobus - Radical Mandos *Warpy - WarpyNeko930 *FMA - FingermanAwesomeness *Diego - Diegoampage *Para - Fedora Lord Para 348 *Jack Rose - Thetmartens *Mini Peanut - Squidpeanut *Quaunt - Quauntonaut *Noah Indigo - Riolu-San *Icarus - Riolu-San *Nesten Lucifer - Pikart767 *Pikart - Pikart767 *Chilly - Emperor Frost *Ari - Arigarmy These are just the current characters. If you'd like to suggest a character to be in this, you may, but you will not be claiming the character unless you specifically say you are. Synopsis (So far) (Read this if you don't want to read the whole forum) Things had been nice and bright and generally OK in the Death Battle Fanon Wiki. SCP-682 and SCP-999 were attacking the SCP Foundation... as usual, Bayonetta was kicking the crap out of an angel... as usual, Bowser was raging over Ganondorf vs. Bowser while Para was trying to calm him down, accidentally summoning Warpy... as usual, and Kyoko Sakura was being lazy and bored, so she headed over to Dark Pit's house... as usual. However, Dimentio decided to toy with everyone by summoning Bowser, SCP-682, and SCP-999 to his Multiversal Lair, where he offered to let them take part in his plan to take over the multiverse. Bowser complied immediately, while SCP-682 violently refused. Back in the DBF Wiki, things were beginning to cool down quickly - it felt as if it was all about to freeze over. Deciding to investigate things, Warpy and Para looked up at a black dot in the sky, and flew to the top of it. While they didn't find anything of interest, Zach Sylvr found them there and decided to help them out, and Bayonetta found herself accidentally transported there as well. The four of them decided to make some sort of plan, when Warpy accidentally summoned the Hero King, Gilgamesh. Soon after, they were joined by the quiet child Frisk and the sentient light bulb Mini Peanut. Dark Pit and Kyoko attempted to keep things neutral and peaceful at his house, but when things got cold they had to figure something out, especially when two Hammer Bros barged in. Kyoko and Dark Pit took them out easily, but when they stepped outside they saw the black dot as well. Dark Pit knew to contact more people to help out with this journey as Phoenix Wright and Jack Rose came to the rescue... though Jack Rose had other plans as he left Phoenix with Kyoko and Dark Pit. Meanwhile, Dimentio had summoned M. Bison and Ganondorf to his lair, while Diego and the Joker found the place accidentally. From there, Dimentio continued formulating a plan as the multiverse suddenly got very, very hot. From behind, FMA and his teammates, Cloud Strife and JonTron, attempted a sneak attack on Dimentio. They weren't successful, and JonTron ended up in a cycle of dimensional transfer while FMA and Cloud were bombarded with different enemies they had to kill off. Off somewhere remote, Mega Man, Icarus, Jacobus, and Noah Indigo all ended up together as they fought off a giant T-Rex. They were a bit late to the party, but they too heard Dimentio's message. Locations: *Black dot in the sky: Para, Warpy, Zach, Bayonetta, Gilgamesh, Frisk, Jack Rose, Mini Peanut *Ganondorf vs. Bowser Page: Dark Pit, Kyoko Sakura, Phoenix Wright *Remote Area: Mega Man, Noah Indigo, Icarus, Jacobus *Dimentio's Multiversal Lair: Dimentio, Bowser, Ganondorf, M. Bison, The Joker, SCP-682 and SCP-999, Diego, FMA, Cloud Strife *Weird Dimensional Portal Transfer Place Thing: JonTron *Shuma-Gorath's Realm: Shuma-Gorath *Unknown Location: Quaunt *Another Unknown Location: Mettaton *Aku's Page: Aku *Haven't Entered Yet: Ryu, Vergil, Dante, Taskmaster, Captain Falcon, Sans, Link, Ein, Druella, Deadpool, Ika Musume, Bill Cipher, Flowey, Doctor Doom, Nesten Lucifer, Pikart, Chilly Chapter 2: The First Pure Heart Amused by this new light bulb figure, and with the child, Para smiled and walked up to them, then tipped his fedora. "Nice to have you on the team," Para greeted. "Anyway... now that there's more of us, we might need to figure something out. I mean, I've played through Super Paper Mario, and I know Dimentio has at least one weakness." Jack was circling the dot over and over, too hesitant to enter the orb. He shouted down to anybody within range. "CAN ANYBODY ELSE FLY UP HERE WITH ME?" He continued to circle the dot, before attempting to shoot a blast of fire into it. ---- Dark Pit's house "Wait, hold up-!" before she could do anything, Kyoko noticed that Jack had already flown away. She cursed underneath her breath as she stomped on the ground, and then turning the other way she noticed that there was a strange red, glowing door which appeared to be a few miles away from them. It hadn't been there before, but it almost seemed... enticing, so to say. "Guys! Check this out!" Kyoko exclaimed, pointing at the red door in the distance. ---- Black Orb in the sky Still groggy from a lack of sleep the previous evening, Zach stood up, stretching his sore limbs as he got up. "Eesh... Maybe next time someone else can self-elect themselves for night shift," he muttered to nobody in particular, getting off the blanket Frisk had given him. He strode over to the other members of his group and asked, "So, anything new?" Para scratched the back of his head, still trying to figure this all out as he woke up. He tried to ignore Warpy being friendly with Gilgamesh some more, but then turned around to see a glowing red light in the distance. "Hey, uh... you guys see that?" asked Para. Zach looked at where Para was staring. "I see it... But what is it?" he asked, drawing Rage as if he expected some enemy to appear and attack. Jack gave up and landed next to Para and Zach. "Guys I asked if any- oh hey what's that?" He was caught off guard, and just stared at the light, keeping a hand on Teostra's Firestorm, which was folded on his back. ---- Dark Pit's house Wright got up slowly, yawning as he woke up. He walked over by Kyoko and looked down at the magical girl, asking, "What? What is it, Kyoko?" He looked up, noticing the red door, and asked another question. "...What's that?" Kyoko smiled at Wright, then drew her spear once more. "I have no clue what the hell that is, but it wasn't there before! And somethin' tells me that we need to go through it." "...It seems dangerous..." the ace attorney said, contemplating this. He rubbed his chin in his usual thinking pose, looking at Kyoko for a second before nodding. "Well, I think we should be able to handle it. Let's see what's behind the door, eh?" ---- Dimentio's Realm The Joker placed a bunch of traps and pranks for the other villains around the place, including sets of windup teeth, giant boxes filed with laughing gas, and various other traps. Black Dot in the Sky... Warpy was suddenly silent. Gilgamesh's snores had stopped. Bayonetta acknowledged Para. "Oh, hello again." Jack started walking towards the light, heroically offering to take on anything that would pop out. he had his cannon, Teostra's Firestorm, out. Bayonetta smirked and nodded. "My body is yours, just show me the way." as she was feeling QUITE submissive today. Then she noticed..."Where did the cat go?" Para turned toward Bayonetta and blushed heavily, looking away. "Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way Para don't interpret that the wrong way...." Para whispered to himself, before slowly reaching his hand out toward her chest... then stopping before he could do anything. "Nope, not doing that." He whispered to himself. "Anyway, guys, what should we do? Stay here and see what pops up, or head to that red light down there?" "I think one of us should go to scout it out," Zach said, waving Rage at the red light, "And the rest of us stay here." Para's eyes lit up as Zach finished his sentence. "I nominate..." Para grinned, spanning over the group of people around. "Gilgamesh. He's the most powerful one here." "First of all," Zach said to Para, shrugging jokingly, "I call extreme bullshit." Then he smirked at Para knowingly. "Second of all, are ya sure there's not some... other motivation for your nomination?" It was as clear as day to the demon paladin that the main reason Para wanted Gilgamesh gone was most likely because he was the apple of a certain hyperversal neko goddess's eye, and although he didn't say it directly it was obvious what he meant. There was no response from the Neko or the Demigod. Bayonetta fired her gun to get their attention Para turned toward Bayonetta after hearing her fire her gun. "O-oh! Bayonetta! Uh... yeah, sure. You can go if you'd like..." Para replied, his voice starting to quiet down, realizing that he and Warpy would have to spend more time with Gilgamesh. Zach, not having any immediate issues with this idea, sat down by the fire they had supposedly set up and cooked up a batch of his signature bacon. Where'd he get the meat to do so? Demonmachines, son. The delicious scent of fresh meat turning to bacon over the open flame travelled on the air and into the noses of everyone around him, Zach whistling a quiet tune as he cooked. Dimentio's Multiversal Lair Sea Shells by the Sea Shore Ika was living her normal everyday life. Well it wasn't normal for her since she was doing human things like walking to get around instead of swimming. It was alright though. She just wanted to walk along the beach and look at the ocean. It was peaceful and quiet. She didn't have to work today so she was able to slack off as much as she wanted. Ika lied down in the warm sand and rested her eyes. A Pokémon Forest Charmander was walking around when he saw a figure, which was JonTron, walk by. "Who are you?" JonTron asked, his robot pal Jacques on his shoulder. Jon looked at the little salamander-like Pokémon. Category:A Multiverse at War Category:Roleplay